


Tired Body, Thriving Heart (Art Post)

by Taybay14



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Art post, DCBB, DCBB 2019, Dean/Cas Big Bang, Dean/Cas Big Bang 2019 (Supernatural), Fan Art, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 22:00:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21168545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taybay14/pseuds/Taybay14
Summary: Art for DCBB 2019 'Tired Body, Thriving Heart' by Wearingmywings.(Summary)When Dean is given his community service after stealing food, he is assigned to run errands for Castiel, a counselor who won't leave his home and will only speak to Dean through his front door. After several weeks of conversation, Castiel finally allows Dean inside, but he's reluctant to show his face. They quickly grow closer, finding trust and intimacy in each other as they spend time together in Castiel's garden. But just as they both think that their biggest hurdles are behind them, Dean's alcoholism threatens his livelihood and his relationship with Cas.





	Tired Body, Thriving Heart (Art Post)

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the link to the story!! Read it! It's amazing <3 
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/21170279/chapters/50389058


End file.
